


In the Dark

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Cold As Death [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen questions the team about Jack's visitor, and learns a horrifying truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In the Dark  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Gwen questions the team about Jack's visitor, and learns a horrifying truth._  
>  **Author's Note:** Set during the end of "End of Days" for Torchwood. Set after "[Cold As Death](http://archiveofourown.org/works/919648)," and before "[Unshakeable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/940483)."

"Who is she? I've seen her before, somewhere."

"She's- a former member of Torchwood. You might have seen her in mission files." Toshiko's eyes flitted briefly up to Gwen's, then away again, as if she couldn't bear herself to keep contact. Her lips were pursed tightly, almost painfully.

"Former? But-" Gwen turned, away from Tosh to look at Owen where he stood several steps away, but he wouldn't look up at all. "You said no one left Torchwood intact. When you-"

"Buffy's different." His voice was cold. He'd been harsh, angry and cold, even before, but since Jack had- no, not died, she refused to believe he was truly dead, he was coming back- since they'd lain Jack below, he'd seemed to almost relax. But now- "Buffy's _better_ than the rest of us. Always has been."

" _Owen_ ," Tosh hissed, and it was enough to surprise Gwen. Dark eyes flicked back and forth between the pair, trying to connect the dots. She was missing something, a piece of the story, and she didn't have a clue what it was. "Now is _not_ the time."

"Why?" he growled back, still refusing to look up, his arms crossed angrily over his chest.

"Because Jack's dead." Ianto, returned from the morgue, his voice as pained as it was firm. "And it's our fault. And now she has to deal with that." He slid past them, to a workstation, and he keyed in several commands, pulling up the cameras for the morgue. On the screen, Gwen could see the woman had taken her seat, and was clinging to Jack's limp arm. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Yeah, well, maybe she shouldn't'a left, then, huh?" And there, laced deep in Owen's anger, she could pick up a trace of the same pain and guilt they'd all wrestled with. When no one else commented, she turned to the Welshman, crossing to his side to stare at the screen.

"Ianto: down below, when she came in, you said she knew Jack well. Exactly- how well?"

"She-" He broke off, his eyes flickering away from the screen, away from all of them, and then he was composed again, and he began again. "Buffy and Jack were-"

"Were an item." It was Tosh who finished the sentence, quiet, a look in her eyes as she looked at Ianto.

"Oh." She paused, and then it hit her, and her own gaze jumped from the woman on the screen, to Ianto, and then back again. " _Oh_. Oh god." And then to Jack. Still Jack. Dead Jack. With his former lover crying over his still dead body. Horrified, her hand flew to cover her mouth, and she backed up a step. "Oh god, did- no one told her, did they? Before now?"

Ianto refused to look away from the screen. Tosh met her eyes for barely a second before turning her gaze down. Owen glared at them all. Within a second, Gwen turned and made her way back down, towards the morgue. Because even if the others wouldn't, she would do the right thing.


End file.
